


Arguing is kind of our thing

by lorenisnotcool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Arguments, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Ficlet Challenge, DestielFicletChallenge, M/M, Storms, wonderlandmisha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Storms and Arguments<br/>Written for destielficletchallenge</p>
<p>It starts on days like these. When storms pass through their town for days at a time. Leaving them stuck in their apartment. Sometimes the power will go out, so they play cards or board games. Dean tries to sleep, he doesn't care too much for storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguing is kind of our thing

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for Destielficletchallenge! I hope you enjoy!

It starts on days like these. When storms pass through their town for days at a time. Leaving them stuck in their apartment. Sometimes the power will go out, so they play cards or board games. Dean tries to sleep, he doesn't care too much for storms. But this one has been going on for days. It started out with rain showers, nothing they weren't used to. Then came flurries of snow, sticking to the ground and cars. They stayed up late watching horror movies. When they went to bed at 3:30, they woke up and found that the power had gone out. The snow got too thick and they were now stuck inside the apartment. These were the times when it got most tense between them. Being cooped up inside the house without anywhere to go, and if the power was out, only each other to talk to. 

When it first happened they had tried to be civil towards each other. They still had a year left in the apartment, so neither one of them could move out just yet. They didn’t bring anyone home with them on weekends, or ask if they had anyone new in their lives. Even though they lived in the same apartment, their rooms less than three feet apart, it felt like they never saw each other anymore. Before they first started dating they had been best friends. They met senior year of high school, when Cas transferred in about midway through the year. Dean had offered to show him around the school and help him find his classes. Their schedules had been almost identical, besides two different elective classes. They paired up for any projects in class, went out to see new releases of movies, and walked together on graduation day.

For Dean, Castiel was the first friend he’d felt close to for only knowing him just for four months. As for Castiel, Dean was his only real friend ever. Sure he had some in elementary before his parents pulled him out to homeschool him instead. But with Dean, it was like he had known him for years. 

So in their second year of college, they both got accepted to a university in Colorado and decided to go there, when Cas was at the bar talking to a guy about three years older than him, Dean got a little jealous. He knew Cas was more into guys than he was girls, but he had never openly flirted at a bar. Especially when he had gone with Dean. Cas would normally have a couple of drinks and call it a night. Why was that night any different? 

Cas had probably been talking to the guy to be nice. He didn’t actually want him there. Dean knew, as his best friend, he had to go and help him out. He couldn’t let some guy try to take advantage of Cas. 

“Hey babe, you ready to get out of here?” Dean walked up next to Cas and slipped his arm around his waist.

“Dean?”

“Is this your boyfriend or something?” The man talking to Castiel had asked.

“No he’s not-“

“Yes actually. Dean, nice to meet you.” Dean stuck out his hand.

“Uh, you too.” The man shook his hand, “I should go.” He gave a smile and left.  
Dean took his arm out from around Cas’ waist.

“What the hell was that?” Cas asked, his voice was harsh.

“You obviously didn’t want to talk to him anymore so I-“

“No, you’re wrong. We were having a nice conversation before you interrupted.” 

“So you actually wanted to talk to that douche?” Dean almost looked shocked.

“Yes, Dean. I actually wanted to talk to someone for once besides sitting at the bar feeling sorry for myself while you go and dance with ten different women.” Cas rolled his eyes and stood up, walking towards the exit.

“You never talk to anyone though! I just assumed that-“

“Yes! Exactly!” Cas pushed the door open and walked towards Dean’s car, “You always assume things! How about you ask me what I want for once? Instead of bringing home Chinese for dinner maybe you call and ask what I want, or bringing back three girls in one week saying ‘you don’t mind!’ How about you actually ask me?” Cas exhaled a breath.

“Are we actually getting in an argument over this?” Dean crossed his arms, and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yes we are. We wouldn’t have if you had just left me alone to enjoy some company besides you.” Cas stared at him before huffing and turning away.

“Cas come back! It’s gonna start raining soon!” 

“Then I’ll walk in the rain!” He shoved his hands in his coat pocket and walked down the sidewalk. Raindrops began falling, he noticed them hitting the cement. He had tried to be okay with the fact that Dean didn’t like him. He’d never brought it up to him before, but he knew Dean only saw his as a friend. He’d had a small crush on Dean since last year. Since then it had only grown. Getting worse every time Dean wanted to go out to a bar or club and go find someone to hook up with, and he’d drag Cas along as his wingman. 

The weather report said there were rain and snow storms coming within the next week. Cas should’ve been more prepared and brought a thicker jacket with him. He was sort of regretting walking home. 

“Cas come on, just get in the car and we’ll go home.” Dean pulled up beside him. He hadn’t noticed he had already walked a couple of blocks. “Cas it’s getting cold, just get in the car.” He was driving slowly besides Cas, trying to coax him into the car.

“Fine.” Cas agreed. Dean stopped the car while Cas walked around and got inside. He was already pretty soaked, the rain had started coming down harder the longer he had walked. 

“I’ll forgive you this one time for getting my seats wet.” Dean tried to joke, while putting the car back in drive. However, Cas was not in the joking mood. “So are we not going to talk the entire ride home?”

“I would prefer not to. It’ll only lead to a worse argument.”

“No it wouldn’t!” 

“Yes it would.”

“No it won’t, Cas.”

“Dean we’re arguing right now about getting into another argument besides the one we’re already in.” 

Dean was silent before he realized Cas was right. “You’re right. Let’s just go home and get you dried off and we’ll try to talk this out without arguing.” 

The rest of the ride home was quiet. 

When they got back Cas headed straight for the bathroom to go take a shower. It was around 11:30 and Dean was starving so he put on a pot of spaghetti for them. He got changed out of his clothes into some sweatpants and a loose t-shirt.

By the time Cas got out of the shower the spaghetti had just finished and Dean put some in two bowls for them and set it out on the table. Cas walked into the kitchen wearing a hoodie and a pair of gray pajama bottoms.

“I made some spaghetti in case you’re hungry.” Dean said in a small voice.

“Thank you.” Cas sat down at the table and began eating. Dean sat across from him and didn’t touch his food, he was still worried Cas was angry at him.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I guess I never thought about you wanting to be with some, or wanting a relationship.” Dean heard Cas sigh and set his fork down.

“Honestly Dean, I don’t want that. I was just tired of sitting there alone all the time while you’re out mingling.”

“So you don’t want anyone?” Dean questioned.

“I do, but I don’t think he’s exactly the relationship type.” Cas picked his fork back up and took another bite of spaghetti.  
“And who might this guy be?” Dean asked and finally took a bite of his own food.

“You.” Cas shrugged and ate another forkful.

“What?!” Dean exclaimed.

“What?” Cas asked.

“You just said that so casually!” 

“And? I figured by now you knew.”

“Well I didn’t!”

“Are you upset about it?” Cas picked up his now empty bowl and put it in the sink.

“Well no, I’m flattered.” Dean smirked, “but you don’t seem to be freaking out about just telling me. And I haven’t even told you if I feel anything towards you. You don’t even seem to feel inclined to ask.”

“I don’t feel inclined to ask, the odds of you even wanting anything besides a friendship from me is slim to none. I’ve already made my peace with that.” Cas leaned against the counter.

“Well you’re wrong.” Dean stood up from the table and stood across from him, “I would like more than a friendship between us.”

Cas went wide-eyed, since that was not the response he was expecting, “Wait, you do?” 

“Yeah. I’d like to give it a go if it’s something you’d be interested in.”

“Really? You, you want to date someone? Like not just sleep with, actually date.” 

“I’m not that terrible!” Dean smiled and put his hands on Cas’ hips, “So can I take you out on an official date sometime soon?” 

“Well,” Cas brought his hands up and placed them on Dean’s chest, “I think I’d be okay with that.” He slipped one hand around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

 

Now, three years later, they had decided it didn’t work out too well with them. Two months ago Dean decided he had enough. On a late Thursday night when Cas came back from classes. He had taken off his coat and hung it up, ran his fingers through his drenched hair because of the storm outside, and then Dean came in and told him he couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t take then getting in arguments over the smallest things, and pretending everything was okay the next day without ever talking about. He couldn’t take Cas spending all day at school and coming home and avoiding him. He was tired of it.  
He expected Cas to put up a fight, disagree with everything he had just said, say something about his education should come first, and that he loved Dean but he needed to finish his BA before December. 

He didn’t expect Cas to stand there, looking shocked, and speechless. Before simply nodding and giving a quiet, “Okay.” And walking into his room.

The next day was when the fighting started, since Dean didn’t do the dishes the day before. They spent a good two hours yelling at each other before Cas said, “I don’t know why I thought being with you would be a good idea. All you care about is yourself. You could never care about anyone else besides yourself, Dean. I don’t know why I tried.” 

And they hadn’t spoken much since then. Except to ask if they wanted dinner or that they were leaving. 

There was guilt on both of their parts. Dean knew he and Cas could’ve talked through how Dean felt. And then they wouldn’t have had the huge blowout they had the next morning. Cas knew he shouldn’t have said Dean didn’t care about anyone besides himself. He cared about Sam and his parents. And Cas knew Dean cared about him too. The urge to cut deep and hurt Dean was too strong though, and he couldn’t stop himself.

Here they were, stuck inside their too small apartment with nothing to do besides sleep or play board games. Cas set up a small portable DVD player, that ran on batteries, and they sat on the couch watching episodes of Friends. They kept the curtains open to watch the snow fall in thick, white flurries. Some sticking to the windowsill, while others kept falling down onto the street and the cars. 

“I was going to give you a ring that night.” Cas said, while still staring at the small screen.

“A ring?” Dean looked over at him.

“I didn’t want to say an engagement ring, or that I was going to propose to you. I was just going to give you the ring, to let you know that I’d like you to be the last person I ever loved.” 

Dean gave a small laugh, “I had a ring for you too. It’s still in my drawer. I had thought maybe you’d try to start an argument and that’d be a good way to give it to you. Like, ‘hey arguing is our kind of thing, want to do it for the rest of our lives?’ But I guess that sort of back fired.”

“Wait,” Cas turned to him, “You purposely tried to start an argument in hopes that I would continue it, and then you were going to ask me to marry you?” Cas laughed, “Oh my god. I thought you wanted to end it, and I was so tired of us arguing that I just gave you your way for once.” He laid his head on the back of the couch.

“We’re kind of idiots aren’t we?”

A loud gust of wind outside shook the windows, and more snow came falling down.  
“Maybe just a bit.” Cas smiled and turned his head to look over at Dean. “Can we try this again, maybe with a little less arguments?” 

Dean stood up from the couch and walked into his room, grabbing the ring he kept hidden in his drawer. When he came back into the living room Cas was sitting up fiddling with a silver band.

“I think,” Dean knelt down in front of him, “I’d like to try this again.” He slipped the ring onto Cas’ finger, and Cas did the same. 

Maybe not all storms end badly.


End file.
